1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly to a dryer using steam.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A laundry machine is an apparatus which washes or dries articles such as clothes. Laundry machines include a washing machine, a dryer, a drying and washing machine, and the like.
Also, the dryer includes a drum type dryer, a cabinet type dryer and a cabinet type refresher. The cabinet type machines include a laundry accommodating porting inside the cabinet. Therefore, the drum in the drum type dryer could be said as a laundry accommodating portion.
Recently, a steam generator is added to the washing machine, particularly, a drum washing machine to supply steam to the laundry, thereby improving washability and reducing energy consumption.
Meanwhile, as the quality of life is improved, a dryer for artificially drying the washed laundry instead of natural drying has been widely used.
However, since a conventional dryer is an apparatus for simply drying the articles, the dryer is required to perform additional functions in addition to drying of clothes. As for the reason, since the articles have wrinkles after the drying operation is completed, additional ironing is necessary.
Further, although the articles are not contaminated to a level required for washing, it is necessary to remove the odor and wrinkles from the articles.
Meanwhile, when the dryer performs additional functions, it is necessary for the user to easily use functions. As for the reason, even though the functions offer excellent effects and performance, if the user cannot easily use the functions, the user will use only a conventional drying function.
The dryer generally includes a control panel for providing an interface with the user. The user inputs various types of information to the dryer and obtains the information through the control panel.
Accordingly, it is necessary for the user to easily select the drying function and additional functions through the control panel. Further, even when the drying function and additional functions are related to each other, it is necessary for the user to easily use the dryer without confusion.
Further, it is necessary to control the operation of the dryer such that additional functions can be performed under optimum conditions, which may influence the reduction of energy consumption.